Lost Diamond
by KaosButterfly
Summary: Hoshina Utau is a sweet girl, always happy and singing cheerful songs from her heart; But when her brother's girlfriend, Hinamori Amu, comes along, everything turns dark for Utau, and she finds herself singing only the dark feelings she has...With her new chara, Dia... And a dark urge to kill all cruelty. AU. Rated T for Swearing, Brief Sexual Content, Alcohol, smoking, and Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**:O *gasp* A new fanfic? FOR SHUGO CHARA!? :O My my... If you read the summary, Then... You know this is kinda different... Anywayy! RIIIMAAA-CCCHHAAANN!**

**Rima: *reading gag comic* What.**

**Me: Disclaimer:**

**Rima: Misui-Attempt does own Shugo Chara.**

**Me: ...Thanks..**

**Kusukusu: EKEKEKEKEKEKEKEE!**

**Me:... I shall eternally find you creepy in some way..**

* * *

I sighed as people ran into me... I wasn't important... They didn't care..

I felt like crying, But instead, I sang under my breathe.

_"atarashii watashi ni _

_umarekawaru _

_yuuki wo dashite _

_hazukashi ga ranaide _

_MY HEARTFUL SONG _

_MY HEARTFUL SONG _

_utau yo itsumademo _

_anata ni todokimasu you ni..."_

The lines repeated in my head...

"My Heartful Song... My Heartful song."

"Excuse me! You're a really good singer!"

I turned to see a girl with brown and two giant red bows on her head.

"Yaya! We don't have time for that! Come on!"

My purple eyes widened. "A-Amu!"

The pink haired girl looked at me and sighed. "Aah.. You..."

I looked down. "I-Ikuto wanted me to tell you, that if I saw you, To come over tonight..."

"God.. Why doesn't he do ever do anything himself? What a worthless boyfriend... Yaya! Come on!"

"Bye bye!" Yaya followed the pinkette and I was left alone again... Amu was my brother Ikuto's girlfriend... Though.. Ikuto and I were only step siblings.. His dad had left him and his mom when he was was little, a few years later our mom married the director of a company and I was born... Ikuto always took care of me and loved me.. But then.. It changed when Amu came in. Amu was sweet and blushing and innocent with Ikuto... Without him... Everyone was filth.

"Oi! Girl! Don't just stand there!" I was pushed to the ground and someone kicked me. "God! Learn not to get in peoples way!" The attacker left and I sat there on the street, alone in the cold of december, my lip dripping blood.

I stood, my purple eyes invisible behind my hair.

_I want to sing... I want to sing and make people smile.. Make them happy.. But all they do is hit me and ruin everything! Why do I want to make such disgusting beings happy! _

...Right there.. I came to a conclusion...I hated people. If they came near me...I ran, I curled up.. I didn't attract attention.. I stayed away...

Ikuto used to call me a jewel, a diamond, a butterfly that always carried happiness and hope.

He was wrong.. I was Butterfly that lost her way in a pitch black labyrinth... a Black Diamond that was cracked down the middle.. A dark jewel.

"Your inner shine has gone out..."

"W-What?" I reached into my bag and pulled out the yellow diamond patterned egg, It had been bright and always made me smile... Now it was dulled and had a giant X on it.

The egg cracked and a little girl with yellow hair and golden eyes appeared... She had a orange headband with black diamond on it.. and a large white X over it.

"Hello... My name is Dia."

"W-Who are you?"

"You've lost hope. Now I'm here. I am Dia, Your gaurdian chara, Utau."

Il and El appeared by Utau's head. "Utaauu!" Screamed Il. "Why is there a new chara here!?"

"Il! Quiet!"

Il had been born when I was angry... So.. So angry... I had been so close to getting a singing career, Then.. That Amu snatched it away because she begged Ikuto...

El had been with me since I was 11... She always made me smile with her ridiculous antics and oblivious personality.. I often character changed with her when I was annoyed or needed to be a example.

But Dia... She... Was she born from my sudden darkened spirit? I didn't want to sing those stupid happy songs anymore... I wanted to sing how I felt now...

Dia smiled. "Butterfly Meikyuu."

"What?" I asked.

"Butterfly Labyrinth. You're a butterfly who has lost her way."

I looked down, and a frightening smile spread across my face. "Butterfly Meikyuu Huh?"

I looked up at Dia, and Laughed. "Good Dia."

* * *

**O_O AU? My My, A mean Amu and sweet Utau? IKUTO AND AMU DATING!? Bwhahahahahahahaha.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay well I was being a jerk and not updating _ For how long? Like 5 months? Or more? ;-; I'm sorry... **

**I decided to get into more detailed writing about this story, And I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

**Also, This chapter has been ready for upload for a day or two, Buuuttt, I had a few... run-ins with the FF admins, Due to a little B****, reporting my story cause she didn't like it... Sooooo yeah.. I wasn't able to upload ANYTHING! AT ALL! RAWR!**

**Anywaaay! Ikuuttoo! Ikuto! Ikuto Ikuto Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: What the hell do you want?**

**Kaos: ;w; Being the awesome (and sexy *shot*) guy you are, would you PLEAASSEE do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Do I like I work for you? **

**Kaos: I'm not Easter... Soo... No? o_O **

**Ikuto: Not doing it.**

**Kaos: Ikkkuuttoo**

**Amu: I-Ikuto.. Wont you do it this once?**

**Kaos: -3- Amu is a meanie in this story**

**Amu: ./. You wrote me that way!**

**Kaos: Cause I'm a jerk :p**

**Ikuto: *sighs* KaosButterfly does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Kaos: And if I did, Tadase would be a gender confused freak, dating a bucket, Ikuto and Amu would be dating, Kukai and Utau would be dating, Rima and Nagihiko would be dating, Yaya and Kairi would be near it, and Ikuto's dad would actually be there -_-**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Utau: Is she ranting again?**

**Ikuto: Uh huh.**

**Kaos: READ! NAOOO! I COMMAND ITTT!**

* * *

I walked down the street, Dia floating silently by my head.

I clutched a piece of paper so tightly, it seemed like it was all I had left in the world.

"nayamashi ge na kuro neko no POOZU... yokubou no kage ugomeku machi

tenshi no furi de samayoi, taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru, ikiba no nai ai no kakera"

Even with her dark heart, her black spirit, He still managed to creep his way in, Into her emotions, into her songs.

The name flowed gently off my lips. "Ikuto..."

A voice filled my ears and made my head buzz, I looked up and saw that face on a screen, That pink hair.. Those amber eyes...

Every single strand of hair, every speckle in her eye, every single line and detail in her body seemed to be one word linked together, over and over, millions of times.

"Liar... Liar... Liar."

This name spat out my mouth like a snakes venom, and the very flavor my mouth had when I said it was sickening.

"Hinamori Amu..."

I glared at the screen.

_That could have been me.. it should have been.. But because of your stupid hold over Ikuto!- ... Ikuto... Ikuto..._

I shook my head. "No..."

"I saw light, just then. When you thought about him... His name.. His eyes.. His hair.. You thought about how he felt when he hugged you, The scent he has." Dia spoke the words into my ear, and I tensed.

"Shut up... Not even Ikuto could help me.. It.. It's his fault..."

My heart skipped when the words left my mouth, My chest ached and my head spun.

Had I really just blamed Ikuto for everything? Had I blamed him for falling for Amu's lies?

...Was he the reason for all of this..?

"No!" I screamed. People all around me stopped and stared at me.

_"Is she okay?"_

_"Why did she scream that?"_

_"What's with her?"_

_"Is she crying?"_

...Was I? Was I crying? Did my emotions get the better of me?

I clutched my heart, I grit my teeth, I hid behind my hair.

But the tears eventually left the shadow's of my hair.. And dropped to the ground.

It felt like my heart stopped beating.. I couldn't feel anything in my chest.. it was.. Hollow...

"Ikuto.."

"Utau!"

The voice made my heart start.

"Ikuto?" I looked around for that familiar blue hair, The violin case that was always there, The small cat that was by his head.

A hand turned me around and my people eyes locked with his own.

"Ikuto.."

"Utau? Are you okay?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Ikuto.. Ikuto!"

"Utau-Chan."

...Everything stopped... Her voice...

_Doki.. Doki...Doki.._

My heart seemed to slow.

"Utau!"

My eyes snapped open as if they had been closed, and they sight they were met with was sickening.

Amu clung to Ikuto's arm, Smirking like the devil, Her chara's floating around her head...

Ran...Miki... Su...

They had been X Chara's forever... Though it was difficult to see.

Ran was expressionless and lazy, Always dressed in blood red and silver.

Miki was cruel and sharp, Always dressed in navy blue and black.

Su was vengeful and mean, always dressed in dark green and grey.

Yet they seemed to beam like Amu when Ikuto looked... They were just as bad... Liars...

"Utau! Are you okay?"

"H-Huh?" I looked up at Ikuto. "O-Oh.. Yeah! I'm fine.. Just a little dazed..."

"Utau, Open up your hands! You're bleeding, for gods sake!"

"I-I am?" I unclenched my fists and looked at them, sure enough, blood was streaming down my palms, dripping onto the concrete ground. "I-I guessed I clenched them to tightly..."

"Hey, Calm down, okay? Me and Amu will take you home and-"

"No!" The word burst out of my mouth, I wasn't going to be anyway near that liar if I didn't have to.

"Utau-Chan, Please calm down, Ikuto is just trying to help-"

"Don't you dare!" I shook my head. "Don't you dare..."

"Utau, Your shine is dissapearing."

"Huh? Who's this?" Ikuto stared at Dia.

"I'm Dia, Utau's new Gurdian Chara."

Ikuto stared at Dia. "Three now, Huh?"

Amu was obviously offended by the idea of Utau having the same number of charas.

Dia nodded and sat on my shoulder, and stared down emotionlessly.

"Ikuto.. I'll be home later.. Okay?"

"W-What?"

"I have some things I have to do.. Okay?"

"But your hand-"

"It's just bleeding a little, nothing important. I'll see you at home!" I turned away and waved slightly. "Sayonara...! ...Ikuto.."

_**Ikuto...**_

* * *

**What am I doing with my life...? o_O I'll tell you: Reading yaoi hentai, HomeStuck, and watching endless anime and reading endless manga ... I need a life... Nah I don't...**

**Fun fact: This was the very first anime I ever watched! :D Like.. EVER... Minus Howls Moving Castle, My first love *shot***

**(Ikuto is my first and eternal anime crush btw...Minus Howl...)**

**:D I watched it when I was 12, and I'm 14 now, Soo. It's been two years.. And I've watched over like 150-200 anime ... ;-; I have no life... **

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :D **


End file.
